


Все относительно

by Olya



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Cpl.Merqury<br/>Оригинал: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/350099?view_adult=true">Everything's Relative</a> by luciferinasundaysuit, разрешение на перевод получено</p><p>После ранения Кью-Типа шрапнелью, Кристесон волнуется о нем, но не показывает виду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все относительно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything's Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350099) by [luciferinasundaysuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit). 



Кью-Тип отказался эвакуироваться. Док удалил осколок из его ноги, и Кью отказался. Кристесон поддержал его, потому что он всегда это делал, но, черт возьми! Из бедра Кью вытащили кусок металла, и он просто перестал думать об этом.  
Кристесон был горд, впечатлён и взволнован, но, пожалуй, это был не самый разумный поступок. Впрочем, в этой войне все адекватные решения шли вразрез с действующими инструкциями. К тому же, Кристесон считал себя не слишком умным парнем, не то что Кью. Все, что он мог - не раздумывая, выполнять приказы.  
Кристесон был рад, что все обошлось с Кью-Типом. Он помог ему забраться в грузовик, хотя тот уверял, что не нуждается в помощи, да и сам Кристесон полагал, что он не так уж плох. Если морпех говорит, что ему больно, и зовет на помощь, значит, смерть стучится в его дверь или чертовы девчонки-скауты со своим печеньем.  
Ганни и лейтенант сидели на переднем сидении хамви, говорили о Паппи и стратегии, и прикидывали, как бы не получить по шее. Кью-Тип устроился поудобнее и повернулся к Кристесону:  
\- Эй, чувак, спасибо. Я в норме, но все равно спасибо.  
Кристесон почувствовал, как дрогнули его губы. В норме он, вот задница. Плевать, он и не рассчитывал на что-то большее. Кристесон протянул руку и положил поверх руки Кью-Типа, не удерживая, просто касаясь:  
\- Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, Кью-Тип.  
\- Эван.  
\- Что?  
Кью-Тип посмотрел на их руки, и переплел свой мизинец с мизинцем Кристесона.  
\- Зови меня Эван.  
\- Хорошо. Я рад, что ты в порядке, Эван.  
\- Я тоже, Кристесон.  
\- Джон.  
Кью-Тип - Эван, вот ублюдок, усмехнулся:  
\- Я тоже, Джон.  
\- Упрямый придурок.  
\- Сам знаешь, брат.  
\- Заткнись и поспи немного, - беззлобно сказал Кристесон - Джон.  
\- Как скажешь, мам.  
\- Я тебе не мама.  
Глаза Эвана сверкнули в темноте.  
\- Догадываюсь.  
Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, по-прежнему не отпуская руку Джона.  
Они избегали этого, танцевали вокруг да около, но ранение Эвана расставило все по своим местам.  
Вообще-то, Кристесону следовало бы заволноваться, но сейчас в машине никто не мог их увидеть, кроме Ганни и лейтенанта. Джон знал, что лейтенант не обратит внимания, при том, как сам он смотрит на Колберта, а Ганни на это вообще похуй, пока никто не умер.  
Раньше Кристесон сказал бы, что ему чертовски страшно, но здесь и сейчас он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Что ж, лейтенант был прав. Все относительно.


End file.
